Percy Jackson and Creepypasta Drabbles
by KaiRonith57
Summary: In which Percy has been leading a double life as apart time killer and his friends find out about it. Every chapter is a different scenario and has has a different reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Once Percy stepped in the Big House, he was greeted with a shocking sight. There, surrounded by several demigods, was a teen wrapped in chains. The teen in question was someone who Percy was, unfortunately, familiar with. He sighed, wondering how Jeff of all people was caught by demigods. In the meantime, he amused himself with watching Jeff snarl and curse at everyone like the heathen he is. He watched several councilors came in and gasp at the sight of Jeff. They recognize him, and it was kinda funny to see the recognition come before the horror in every case. Percy sat, thinking of how he and Jeff both were gonna get out this situation, as Annabeth explained the presence of Creeps in the world.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Percy asked. "I'm pretty familiar with these stories." Percy paused a second to let the irony sink in, then continued, "But why concern ourselves? We just ended not one, but two wars. Please don't suggest we go into a third."

Everyone grew silent at his words, even Jeff, who was looking at Percy with wide eyes, not that anyone could tell but Percy could tell. He could hear a few murmurs of agreement, everyone was tired of fighting. Annabeth looked a little shocked like she hadn't expected Percy to have completely different opinions.

"W-well, ah-"

"Percy," Chiron interjected. "I know you are tired of fighting, we all are, but it is a demigod's role to protect the innocent. Would you leave the innocent to fall prey to monsters like him, when we have the knowledge and skills to protect them?" He paused, "Even if we were to listen to your words, what would you suggest we do with the killer on our doorsteps? Let him go?"

That was exactly what he was going to suggest, but- oh, this was gonna be good. Percy tried not to let an evil grin appear on his face. Since Jeff got caught, he would have to pay for it, and Percy was going to make him suffer.

"Well, if he's just a monster, should we kill him?" Percy knew this was going to blow up in his face, but he was having too much fun, especially with the looks he was receiving from both the greeks and creep.

"We can't just kill him, that would be stooping to their level. And he's still human, right? That's just wrong." Someone piped up, sounding disturbed at the thought.

"Then what do you suggest?" Percy knew he was being unusually cruel and tough, but he couldn't help himself, especially with Jeff looking so uncertain, and was that fear? Yes, this was defiantly going to blow up in his face.

"If we lock him up, then there is the chance he could escape, and then we would be in the same position as before."

"Yes," Jeff's raspy voice spoke up for the first time. "Nothing can hold me. And when I do escape, I'll come fro the pretty blonde first. And then-" He giggled to himself at the images playing through his head, thoroughly disturbing several campers in the room. Percy sighed to himself, why Jeff of all people? Why was he always cleaning up his messes?

He mentally steeled himself for the inevitable and strode forward, as if he was going to ask the killer a question.

"Are you sure that's wise Percy?" Conner called out. "Getting close to him, I mean. I read a few of these stories, and they were disturbing in a way our monsters aren't."

Percy paused a second, then turned around with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, even if he somehow _escaped_ the chains trapping him and_ tried something_, I would stop him. I'm strong, you know?" Conner laughed a little. "Of course, our mighty leader."

Percy turned back around and met eyes with Jeff. He hoped the killer got what he was implying because he didn't know how else to get Jeff out of this without revealing himself. As he stopped in front of Jeff, the killer made his move. In one quick motion, The creep shrugged the chains off and held a knife, gotten from who knows where in front of Percy's throat. Everyone in the room reacted on instinct and pointed their weapons at Jeff, who snarled in response.

"Stay back!" He screeched, making Percy wince at the volume, "Or your so-called 'leader' gets it!"

He could see everyone's uncertain face and gave an 'I'm okay' smile to them. Percy knew he his reputation was going to be in the gutter after 'embarrassingly' getting himself captured by a semi-mortal, but of this works, then-

"Oi, what's going on here?" An annoyed voice sounded from outside the doorway. Percy felt his heart sink, he was so screwed.

"Abort!" He hissed at Jeff, "Make a run for it!" And Jeff looked like was gonna do it, but then Mr. D stepped in the room, looking vaguely pissed off.

"I was in the middle of a nice drink, and playing cards with some lovely looking nymphs before you brats interrupted us with all your screaming. Now, what is the problem?"

Then his eyes landed on Percy and Jeff, and he let out a long sigh.

"Look what you've done," He sounded drained, "Another entered the camp." The god muttered to himself something that sounded suspiciously like, I don't get paid enough for this.

"Sir," Annabeth hesitantly spoke up. "What do you mean, 'another'?" Shit, Percy was so screwed.

"Is this the who you mean by abort?" Jeff hissed at Percy. Percy gave a slight nod. Unnoticed by the group, Jeff let the knife drop for Percy's throat and the tried to escape, unseen, out the back door.

"Another homicidal teen in my camp. I thought one was enough, but now you had to go and bring in another. Bah!" He threw up his hands. "I hate all of you. Get this settled, then get out of the house, and you two, stop trying to sneak away! This is your fault in the first place!" The god pointed at the duo, trying to sneak out the door.

At Mr. D's exclamation, everyone's head turned to face the two teens, who were scrambling to get back into the killer and hostage position they were in before. Percy and Jeff, like the ever graceful, silent assassins they were, ended up tripping over each other and falling into a heap on the floor. Percy's head landed about two inches away from the blade of the knife that was somehow sticking straight up, and he gave a silent prayer to the gods that he was still alive. Jeff was grumbling on the other side, rubbing his head, as he had hit it on the wall on his way down.

"You fucking idiot, you almost killed me." Percy hissed. Jeff just smiled, uncaring, "Oh really? I almost succeeded this time."

"No, of course not. That tiny blade would not have killed me." Then, forgetting about the group behind them, Percy gained a shit-eating grin.

"I know you like knives, but I wonder, are the small blades parallel to something else, I don't know, small?" It took a second, then Jeff grabbed the blade and tried to stab Percy, his face twisted in anger

"I'll kill you, you motherfucker!" Percy just laughed and jumped up out of the way.

"Oh, am I right then?" Jeff strolled and narrowed his eyes. "You," He pointed at Percy with his knife, "Sleep with one eye open." His cheeks stretched grotesquely as he gave a wide smile. "You never know what, or who might be watching you at in the earlier hours of the morning."

"Oh, not this shit again," Percy growled. He had enough of the rude awaking calls at 3 am, thank you very much. Percy then jumped Jeff, throwing his knife away in the process, and the two wrestled on the ground. It was a pretty quick, as Percy had the strength of a demigod on his side. The demigod had pinned the creep on the ground and was messing with his already rats nest hair before he heard someone clear their throat. Percy and Jeff both froze, they had forgotten where they were for a second.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Piper demanded, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh no, keep going, this is entertaining." Mr. D was somehow eating popcorn.

Percy awkwardly stood up, Jeff just a second behind him. Percy suddenly got a horrible feeling right before Jeff slung an arm around him.

"We're dating." It was completely silent, everyone in different states of shock.

"No, we are not, you fucking idiot. Don't go around spreading lies about me." Percy pushed the laughing creep away.

"I would personally offer myself to EJ if that ever happened. Besides, I have a girlfriend, and you can deal with her if this is ever mentioned in front of her."

"Percy, please explain what's going on, I just want to understand. And why are you two so familiar?" Annabeth pleaded. Percy couldn't look at her, or anyone else for the matter as he took a deep breath in.

"Jeffery here," He heard grumbling at the use of Jeff's full name and he smiled, "Well, I guess you could call us, uh, foster brothers? Wards under the same roof?"

"Colleagues?" Jeff grumbled.

"Oh hush, you know you like me, somewhere in the shriveled black heart of yours."

"Whatever."

"Wait, are you saying that you, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, live with a serial killer?" Conner's voice sounded strangled at the end.

"And a demonic cannibal, and a killer clown, and a ghost, and a child-eating-" Percy slapped a hand over Jeff's mouth.

"Shut you, you are not helping."

It was silent after Jeff's remark.

"Is that what Mr.D said when he said 'another homicidal teen'?" Leo wondered.

"Oooh, guilty." Jeff snickered. Percy turned to glare at the killer.

"Should I tell Jane of this little adventure? How you got caught by demigods and chained up like the bitch you are?"

"Oh, shit. Go Perce, tell him." Leo continued to comment in the background. Annabeth shot him a glare.

"What? It's pretty funny to see Percy like this." Jeff, on the other hand, did not find it as funny.

"This will never be mentioned, ever."

"Too late, you know the boss man already knows, and by extension, everyone else."

"Fuck." Percy looked all too happy to see Jeff distressed.

"Homicidal teen #1, homicidal teen #2, as fun as this little drama has been, I am going to have to ask you to leave, as you are making the other campers very uncomfortable."

"Ya, ya, we were just leaving, _right_ J_effery_?" Percy emphasized his name with a glare.

"Che" But Jeff was easily led to the exit, the other campers leaving a wide gap between them, which hurt Percy. As they passed Leo, Percy stopped and placed on his shoulder.

"Text me if you ever want to meet up. I know someone who would worship the ground you walk on." Leo looked mildly terrified but nodded anyway. Percy then turned back to Nico with a shit-eating grin on his face. One that said, 'I'm not going down alone'. Nico's heart sank.

"Don't be shy Nico, come visit the mansion, your boyfriend misses you." The campers turned to Nico in shock.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" Nico shouted back, annoyed. Percy just cackled.

"See ya, bitches! I'd like to say it was fun, but I almost died a few too many times!" Percy continued cackled at the camper's faces on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days after Nico left with Reyna when the topic of Percy came up. Percy and Leo were somewhere on the ship and the rest of the demigods were handled together in the dining room. Jason was the one who brought up the conversation

"I haven't known Percy as long as some of you, but who is he?" The side conversations came to a close.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth answered.

"When I saw Cupid with Nico, he had some interesting things about Percy."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, something along the lines of he's hiding something, something big from us. And the way he said it, Cupid made it sound like Percy was dangerous."

"By the way, what does Demi-Proxy mean?" Frank spoke up.

"What?"

"That's what monsters call him, not Perseus, but Demi-Proxy as if he's different from the rest of the demigods."

"I hate to say it," Annabeth started, "But there were several questionable events down in..in T-Tartarus." Everyone was quiet for a second, letting their thoughts settle down. Piper spoke up.

"I think we should confront him about it tomorrow morning. We're companions. He shouldn't have to hide anything from us. We've told each other our secrets and pasts, however bad they were, it's not fair for him to keep these secrets from us. Besides, it can't be all that bad, right?" Famous last words.

The next day, after informing Leo of their plan, they confronted Percy. They decide to let Annabeth do the talking since she's known him the longest. She decided to be direct about it.

"Percy." She started gaining his attention with the tone of her voice. "There been some..questionable incidents lately with you to say the least. We've known each other for years, and we've all been through so much together. You went to Tartarus with me. Please tell us it means to be a Proxy."

Percy laughed hesitantly. "What do you mean? I'm a proxy to Olympus-"

"Cut the crap, Percy. That's bullshit and we both know it." Percy was silent for a few moments before he sighed. "Fine, it's been long enough anyway. I guess you deserve to know. But just let me remind you, sometimes the truth is better left alone. After all, ignorance is bliss, right? So let me ask you, so you really want to know?"

Piper was getting impatient. "Stop being so dramatic and just tell us, Percy." Said teen just sighed.

"Fine, whatever I'll tell you." He took a deep breath. "I'm a Proxy to a different entity. One who is outside Greek mythology." He let that soak in.

"Which entity is this? Who do you serve Percy?" Now comes the hard part, Percy thought. He braced himself. "He has been called many things. Grossman, The Tall One, The Faceless One, The Operator. But you would most likely know him from the name Slenderman."

He heard a sharp intake of breath, but besides that, it was silent. And it stayed silent before something clicked in Percy's head.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of him before." He was met with blank faces.

"Um, Isn't slender man a monster who stalks his victims, driving them insane before he kills and eats them?" Everyone turned to Piper. "What? He's a popular character on the internet."

"So you do know!" Percy exclaimed. It was silent yet again, this time with dropped jaws and disbelief in their eyes.

"You work for a..a a monster?! Oh my gods, what do you do for him?" Annabeth sounded slightly hysterical. Percy gave her a deadpanned stare.

"I get him coffee. What the fuck do you think I do Annabeth?" He could practically see the wheels turning in her head. When it finally clicked, she jumped back and stared at Percy with a mix of fear and disgust in her eyes. Percy almost rolled his eyes at the predictable action, but it still hurt inside. Before Annabeth could ask the most clique question to a killer, he actually did roll his eyes and spoke. "No Annabeth, I am not going to kill you."

"You have to admit, it's a valid question."

"Considering most of the people who ask that do end up dying, yes I guess it is a valid question." The room suddenly turned tense.

"What are you saying, Percy? That you're a murderer?" Leo practically spits out the last word.

"I'm a Proxy to one of the most deadly beings on Earth. It's not all sunshine and rainbows."

"If Slenderman is real, does that mean other Creepypastas are too?" Percy's jaw dropped, then he started to laugh. "I would have never guessed you would be into that kind of thing." Ignoring the jab, Piper persisted. "Are they?"

"Yes" Satisfied, but still terrified, she backed off.

"Piper, who are these Creppypastas?" Annabeth asked.

"Horror stories to you. Of murderers, demons, and anything that goes bump in the night." It was Percy who answered. "But they're a little more personal to me, considering I'm one of them."

That caused an outcry, none louder than Annabeth. "What?!"

"Oh gods, I'm in a compressed space with a killer. Please save me." Leo was mumbling to himself. After listening to more cries and distress, Percy had enough.

"QUIET!" Everyone looked at him fearfully. He sighed.

"Stop being so dramatic about it. It's nothing new." He waved a hand as if to dismiss it.

"Nothing new?!"Annabeth sounded strangled.

"Yes, the gods have known about it for years."

"They've known about it for years, and haven't done anything?! Were they even worried about having a serial killer in the camp?!"

"Whoah, first things first, I am not a serial killer. Second, why would they? I took an oath not to kill any innocent campers, so I don't see why it's a problem."

"And that makes it ok?!"

"You've known me for how long? Do you think I would just up and kill an innocent? Do you have no trust in me?" Percy sounded hurt.

"You have no right to pull that shit! That was before I knew you were a serial killer!"

"For the last time, I am not-"

"I don't care what kind of killer you are! You still kill people Percy. That's not ok, in any sense of the word!" It was silent, Percy and Annabeth staring at each other while the others looked on.

"What do you want me to say, Annabeth? You guys are the ones who asked. I told you."

"Don't you dare say I told you so!"

"Then what?" He growled out, making the others flinch back in fear. That stung.

"I grew up and lived in a different world than you. I am not like you. Hell, I don't even know what I count as anymore, It's definitely not human or even demigod. I'm sorry I scare you with my job, but that's who I am."

"And that makes everything ok? You had a shitty childhood and decide to become a killer to what? Take revenge on the world?" That was the wrong thing to say, as Percy suddenly loomed over Annabeth with a really scary face.

"Do not speak as if you know me." He growled out.

"what are you gonna do then? Kill me?" She asked, defiant.

"Hey, guys, this has kinda got out of hand. We have a world to save, remember?" Leo interjected, shakily. Percy seemed to grow confused as he saw Annabeth staring at him with hatred in her eyes and he stumbled back.

"Fuck." He muttered, putting a hand to his head.

"I am clinically insane." He said from his place at the table, head in his hands, as he tried to explain himself to his companions. "I have voices in my head that scream at me every day to paint my body in red, to destroy everything around me. To bathe in the blood of my enemies. To tear their flesh from their bones with my hands. To rip out a spine and drink their blood like fine wine. Shove their heart down someone's throat. To-"

"STOP!" Piper commanded with her charm speak, looking ill. Actually, everyone looked ill, Percy reflected, no one willing to meet his eyes, except Annabeth that is.

"And you've never, I don't know, ignored them?" Percy stared at her for a second before breaking out in laughter. It made them flinch, hearing hysterical laughter fall from Percy's lips.

"Oh Annabeth, you think I never tried? The result was always the same." He chuckled. "It was always like waking up from a bad dream but imagine coming to your senses in the middle of carnage. Walls dripping blood with the family you just accidentally murdered. No, After killing my stepfather, I tried to make the voices go away for good by standing in a burning house as it collapsed around me. Unfortunately, that didn't work, nothing has." He finished, with a manic look in his eyes.

"Jesus." Someone muttered, probably Jason. Percy took a deep breath to steady himself and control the voices screaming in his head.

"Look, I don't expect you to be ok with what I do. I have enough self-awareness to realize that from a normal perspective, what I do is completely wrong. But that's not going to change what I do, nor what I think. All we need to do is finish this quest, then I'll be gone from your lives, alright?" It was quiet for a moment.

"C-can I ask a question?" Piper spoke up.

"Sure, what's up."

"Does that mean the other Creepypastas are real? Like Jeff and Ticci Toby?"

"Really? You had to mention that asshole first?" Percy sounded annoyed.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Ya, most are real. The ones that circulate a lot are most likely real. Just don't mention Jeff again. He really pisses me off. Bat-shit crazy that one. Likes to show up in your fucking room at 3 am like a deviant and try to stab you before you realize he's there."

"OK, we get it. Never mention him again got it."

"Do you live with him? What about the others? What's it like?"

"Leo!" Piper hissed.

"What? I'm curious." Leo held his hands up in surrender.

"It goes about as well as you could imagine having so angsty killers under one roof."

"Ooh, who is it?"

"There's asshole number 1, who comes into your room uninvited at 3 am and stands over you holding a knife above his head. There's EJ, who sometimes bothers who for your kidney when he's feeling peckish. BEN likes to crawl out of the TV like a horror movie and yell through the speakers when he's feeling particularly chaotic. LJ tries to make you eat candy that could burn through your stomach in seconds. Sally wants everyone to play with her, which sometimes ends in injuries. Hoody and Masky are pretty chill, except for when they have psychotic breaks, or wake up with their old personalities. Slenderman shows up randomly just to give us all headaches, or jobs to do." He paused.

"Those are the constant ones. Others show up and stay for a while then leave, or just show up at the regular meetings."

"Damn, sounds fun," Leo commented.

"You have no idea." He muttered.

"What about Ticci Toby? He's pretty popular, right? You've never mentioned him."

"Oh, that's me."

"WHAT?"

"Why are you so surprised? I've said I used to have a sister, killed my stepfather and tried to kill myself in a house fire."

"But, but-" Percy rolled his eyes.

"I've mellowed out throughout the years, and not everything in the stories is true, but yes. I'm him."

"But, your name is Percy…"

"My name is Perseus Tobias Jackson. My stepfather's last name was Rodgers and I went by Toby, short for Tobias when I was a kid. The name just kinda stuck."

"I guess that makes sense," Piper said, weakly.

"Look, can we just forget this ever happened? Sure, I might not be the same Percy you have in your head, but like, I haven't changed in the ten minutes we've been talking. Nothing I've done or accomplished has been fake." He paused.

"Also, as I've said before, the gods know about. They even embrace it. I've been working with Thanatos for years to help get rid of mortals the gods hate because they technically can't interfere directly."

"Damn." Leo whistled.

"So the gods know about it and haven't done anything? Are they just, ok you in camp with their children?" Annabeth asked curious more than anything, now that the shock had worn off.

"Well, when I first came to camp, I took an oath never to kill innocent campers. But that was kinda unnecessary. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I don't kill innocents of I can help it. The gods understand that and point me in the right direction."

"Huh," Jason said and left it at that. He understood, intellectually, that Romans have a greater habit of killing during exercises and spars than the Greeks. He was no stranger to it. It was just, jarring to know that people killed for the sake of killing, especially that one of those people was someone he considered a friend, but was that really different from they did? Monsters had personalities after all. Jason looked around and could see that his friends weren't as accepting as he was.

"I don't understand how you think or why you act," Jason started slowly, "But I am no stranger to killing. I know a few others in this room are the same way." Percy looked at him, surprised.

"And you're right. Finding out this tidbit of information does not change everything you've accomplished in your life. If anything, it makes me respect you a little more." Everyone looked to him in something akin to shock.

"Really?" Percy's eyes were big as if he wasn't expecting any forgiveness or understanding from his comrades. That annoyed Jason a little, especially after all they've been through together.

"If what you're saying is true, especially about the, uh, voices. I think it takes incredible self-control and mental fortitude to be able to resist for such long periods of time."He paused.

"I don't condone the killing." Percy waved it off, "Of course, I don't expect you to."

"But I would be honored to work with you, Percy, no, Ticci Toby." Jason held out his hand. Percy gave a feral grin and gripped his hand. He knew exactly what Jason was saying between the lines.

"I'd love to. Thank you, Jason Grace." It felt a little bit like making a deal with the devil, and from the other's faces, they thought so too. But if it defeated Gaia, then he was willing to do anything. Besides, it was Percy. From what he's experienced and heard from others, he would never hurt his friends.

"As long as that viciousness is pointed at the enemy, I'm good," Piper commented.

"What she said." Said Leo. Hazel and Frank hesitantly nodded too. The only one silent was Annabeth. She met Percy's eyes and it felt like she was looking into his very soul. They stood that way for a moment before she sighed.

"You've saved my life plenty of times. I can't ignore that, no matter what or who you are. Let's work together once again, Percy." And what could Percy do but smile at his friends?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was dark when it happened. They were all weary from a long day fighting and wanted to take a nice long shower and sleep. After the war, monster activity became higher. The Romans were visiting for the week, and the seven decided to fight together again after monsters were discovered terrorizing potential campers. So they set off, with Nico and his boyfriend, Will tagging along too. It was supposed to be a small group of cyclops, but it was revealed to be a hoard when the demigods arrived. They were victorious in the end, of course, but not without exhausting themselves in the process.

That was what lead them to take a shortcut through the woods. That's when it happened. They came across a piece of paper attached to a tree. It looked inconspicuous at first, but soon a closer look proved to be deadly. For that piece of paper contained a symbol. A simple circle with an x slashed in the middle. It did take a second for it to register what that symbol was in Nico's mind, it when it did, his eyes widened in horror.

"We need to leave, right now." Everyone turned to look at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Will questioned.

"This is the symbol of an old being, one we don't want to mess with. Trust me when I say we need to run as fast as we can away from here." But when the group tried to leave, they realized they were lost in the forest. No amount of running or searching lead them back to the entrance they came from. They then stumbled upon a second sheet of paper, this one a little more horrifying than the last. It looked like a child had drawn it in black crayon. It was a man standing, but he had no face.

"Nico, what the hell is going on?" Annabeth asked, voicing the same question everyone else was thinking. The son of Hades took a shuttering breath before answering.

"Have any of you heard the tale of the Slenderman?" It was silent for a second.

"Your kidding, right?" Piper spoke up, a trace of fear in her voice.

"I wish," responded Nico.

"Can someone explain to the rest of the group?" Frank asked, confused.

"You all probably haven't heard of him since most of you have been separated from technology for a long time, but on the internet, there are these urban legends, more like urban horror stories about demons, serial killers and the like. One of the most prominent figures is a being named Selmderman, a faceless man. It's said that he lured unsuspecting people, like us, into his forest to eventually become his prey."

"But he's just a story, right?" Asked Hazel, nervously. "Like those other killers-"

"Creepypastas"

"What?"

"They're called Creepypastas," explained Nico. "And I don't know about them, but Slenderman is real."

"How do you know this isn't some elaborate prank?" Jason asked.

"Do none of you feel it? The buzzing in the back of your head?" The group was silent because each of them had felt that same feeling in their head.

"How do we survive then?" Annabeth demanded.

"If we can't fight this thing directly, there must be some way to see the next day." Nico was silent for a second, thinking.

"There is a rumor-"

"Yes?" Leo butted in, impatient.

"If one can gather all ten sheets of paper, it is said to provide enough protection from it to be able to leave."

"What are we waiting for them? Let's go before it makes a move," Annabeth said, jabbing a thumb at the shadowy figure standing a ways away. Piper cursed out loud when she saw it.

"Couldn't you have warned us about the actual Slenderman sooner?" She hissed.

"He wasn't making any move to come closer, so it wasn't a priority at the moment." "Let's get going," Nico said, looking paler than usual.

Actual everyone was looking pale after the Slenderman encounter.

After the group took the fourth sheet, they were looking worse for wear. Most of the group was shaking, and extreme paranoia has struck just about everyone, except for Percy. He hadn't spoken once throughout the whole ordeal. It would have been more suspicious of everyone wasn't currently scared out of their mind. Even Leo hadn't cracked open a joke. When they arrived at the fifth sheet, Percy spoke for the first time.

"I'm done." Everyone turned to look at him.

"What are you saying?" Piper whispered, too scared to speak louder than that in fear of alerting the Slenderman to their presence.

"I said I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore." He respected, annoyance written on his face. They were all shocked.

"You're giving up then? You would rather die than struggle to live?" Annabeth whispered, shocked. Percy sighed.

"No, I don't want to die. At first, I was fine playing this game. It was a little amusing, but now it's just sad. And besides, you're my friends, and no one hurts my friends." He smiled, trying to reassure them. "It's time to pull out my secret weapon."

"Percy, what are you saying. I don't understand. Game? Amusement? Weapon?"

"Just watch, don't worry." With that, he walked just in front of the group. They let him go, confusion and fear written on all their faces.

"Come out here, assholes!" He shouted to the horror of the group.

"Percy! What are you doing!?" Nico hissed, but he was ignored.

"Sure, it was a little amusing at first, it now it's just annoying. Come out and end this before I get mad!" The forest was silent, then a mad giggle rang out throughout the forest.

"End it? Is prey demanding from the predator, how cute."

"Who's there!" Annabeth demanded, still whispering.

"Prey number two. Does it matter who I am if you're all going to die in the end?" The static in their heads suddenly grew louder and the group dropped their knees, groaning. All except Percy that is.

"Is that how it's going to be, Jeff?" The giggling stopped.

"Jeff?" Nico whispered to himself, "Like Jeff the killer?"

"How to do my name- oh." The last part sounded almost like fear, making Percy smile savagely.

"Yes, oh. You down fucked up pasty man."

"Well shit. I guess that just means you have to die!" A teen launcher himself out of the trees at Percy. He was quick, but the most noticeable thing about him was not the blood-soaked hoody, but rather his face. For he had neither eye socked or a normal mouth. His lips looked like they expended to his ears because of the scars on his face. The group observed this from the ground, slender sickness still affecting them. They watched as Percy parried blow for blow, but never actively fighting back. Jeff seemed to notice this too which made him even angrier and ferocious. Percy finally got bored and threw Jeff into a tree, effectively winning the fight.

"What does that make it? 60-0?" Then, to the surprise and shock of the demigods, held out his hand to the killer. Said killer grumbled and grabbed his hand, standing back up in his feet.

"Say that again, I couldn't hear you."

"It was nothing"

"That's what I thought." Percy then glanced at his confused friends before sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Shit, this is a mess."

"You're telling me." Jeff shot back.

Percy glared. "I don't need comments from the peanut gallery." Jeff held his hands up in surrender. Percy just sighed again.

"Fuck. Well here goes nothing." He took a deep breath and shouted," Slenderman, get your ass over here! I'm not taking part in your game." He appeared with a fresh wave of slender sickness, making the demigods groan on the floor.

"And turn it off. I know you know what I'm talking about." And like that, the demigods felt fine, not great, but fine.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Annabeth whispered, making Jeff whip his head around to the group, effectively freaking them out.

"Oooh, witnesses." He grabbed his knife and was about to head forward when Percy grabbed his arm.

"I'm going to make this clear," Percy announced to the two creeps, a pleasant smile on his face.

"This group is made up of my friends. If one hair on their head is touched, well let's say you won't like the outcome, understand?" When neither responded, he asked again, with a deadly glint in his eye. "Understand?" Both nodded.

"Good. Just to let you know, none of them are humans. So if you were to kill and or eat any of them, you would have been under big fire from the higher-ups."

"Fuck, demigods?" Jeff asked, surprising the group once again.

"Exactly, I'm glad you understand."

"Can someone please explain the situation? Annabeth pleaded uncharacteristically, making Percy sigh.

"I'll explain everything, in a sec, ok?" He then turned to Slenderman.

"How the fuck did I end up trapped in your forest."

"I did not recognize you or your nonhuman friends. To me, you were just a group of teenagers entering my woods at night."

"I guess that's fair."

"What Percy, you can talk to him?" Nico asked, in parts awe and fear. The group had heard nothing but static from the tall man.

"Yes, can we talk about this later?"

"No." Annabeth rebutted.

"Fair, fair. But first, let's get out of these woods. Assuming we can now?" The last part was directed at Slenderman, who nodded, then disappeared. Right as he turned to leave, Jeff called out," You are always invited to dinner you know?"

"Aww, he does care." Percy teased, making Jeff growl.

"It's just because LJ is constantly bothering me when you don't show up. Also, the dark one's invited, if he wants to come." He smiled his grotesque smile at Nico, who started back unflinching.

"There's something, familiar about him." Will hugged Nico tighter.

"That's because he radiates death dumbass," Percy called back.

"Whatever." And Jeff too disappeared.

After about ten minutes, the group exited the forest and immediately collapsed on the ground, happy to be alive. It was silent as they made their way back to camp, ignoring the other campers and finally gathering in Percy's cabin.

"Now, explain." Everyone turned to look at Percy.

"Fine, fine. But you have to listen to the whole story before you make any judgments about me, ok?"

"I really don't like where this is headed," Jason commented. "Me neither," Piper whispered back.

"It started with my mom. She never knew her parents, which was probably a good thing. She believed they died in a plane crash. That was only half true. Her mom died, but her dad didn't, for he was a god. The god of death in fact. Not Hades, but Thanatos. My mom grew up unaware of her parentage, even though she left a trail of bodies in her wake, unaware of course. But death followed her and still does, even to this day. When I went to the underworld for the first time, Death recognized me as his grandson. After going to Olympus and delivering the bolt, he intercepted me on my way back to camp and explained what I was.

"You see, Death does not only exist in his Greek form. Death is the only certainty in life, leading him to be constant in every religion, allowing him to exist in many different ways. This leads me, his grandson, to also exist among the different religions. I am not the only family death has ever had, but I'm one of the only of his to gain some of his powers. In most cases, his children or legacies are unlucky to everyone around them, accidentally causing people close to them to die early deaths. But I got some of Death's powers instead. I didn't fully realize them until I talked with him for the first time, but after they awakened, I started a different path, a darker one. One of my jobs as Death's chosen is close to being a hitman. I help out different gods from different religions interfere with the mortal world in a way they normally can't do. This led me to cross paths with one of the creeps. They recognized me as a similar soul, and I'm on friendly terms with most of them. Which is why I'm confused about how I got sucked into Slenderman's twisted game." Percy trailed off in thought, oblivious to the emotions of the people around him.

"Percy. What the fuck?" Jason finally spoke.

"You expect us to believe that what? That you are Death's heir? And you kill mortals for gods?"

"You don't have to believe me. But it's the truth. I can show you a little demonstration if it would help." Percy offered.

"Would anyone be dying in this 'demonstration'?" Nico asked.

"No, of course not."

"Then prove it, prove to us everything you said was true."

With that Percy took a deep breath and stepped back. He concentrated, summoning it from the deepest levels of the afterlife, where his powers reside. A shadowing shape formed in his hands. The shape refined itself to show a wicked scythe, it radiated death, more intensely than even Nico, and everyone felt the chills of the underworld on their skin.

"I think it's safe to say we believe you, you can put it away now," Nico answers shakily.

Hazel stood up, Frank with her. "I- I think we need some time to process this." As she walked out, the others agreed with her, following her leas until it was just Nico and Percy.

"Thank you for telling us," Nico said, surprising Percy.

"Ah, no problem. You guys deserved to know the truth. Especially if I just disappeared one day, which is probably what everyone's wishing right now."

Nico couldn't say anything to that.

"I want to go."

"What?" Percy asked.

"I want to go to dinner with the creeps." Nico clarified.

"Really?"

"Yes. Even at camp, people are still uncomfortable around me because my aura gives off the feeling of death. It's faint, but still enough to make them uneasy around me. This was the first time anyone was interested in me because of my aura. Even if they are serial killers and psychopaths." Percy smiled.

"Good. They're a rambunctious group, but I think you'll fit right in. I know they'll love you."

"Awesome."


End file.
